Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the field of agricultural plant protection, and particularly relates to a fungicidal composition with improved performances, and more particularly to a fungicidal composition comprising.
Related Art
Polyhexamethylene biguanide is a broad-spectrum anti-fungal agent developed by Aveciago Corporation (UK) that is generally recognized as the most safe and effective anti-fungal agent in 21th centenary. It is colorless and odorless, has a low application rate, a broad spectrum, a low toxicity, fast onset of action, and a low foaming performance, can form a layer of cations on the surface of an article after application to exert a fungal inhibition effect for a long period of time without causing resistance development in fungi, and is considered to be safe by FDA and EPA. The median lethal dose LD50 of polyhexamethylene biguanide to mice is above 5000 mg/kg, thus being actually non-toxic. When used as a cationic fungicide in the agricultural area, polyhexamethylene biguanide can rapidly adsorbed onto the surface of fungal cells, and attack and destroy the cytoplasmic membrane quickly, such that the cytoplasm is leaked, thereby achieving an optimum fungicidal and sterile effect, to remove the pathogens and viruses completely. The common derivatives include, for example, polyhexamethylene biguanide hydrochloride.
Cyprodinil is a broad-spectrum fungicide that has an obvious control effect on the diseases on a variety of crops caused by the fungi of Ascomycetes and Deuteromycetes, and may be used in admixture with most of the bactericides, fungicides, insecticides, and herbicides, to achieve a good control effect. Cyprodinil has curative and eradicant effects on various diseases of field crops, fruits and vegetables, turf and ornamentals.
Epoxiconazole is a systemic triazole fungicide, the mechanism of action of which is inhibiting the synthesis of ergosterol in, and hindering the formation of cell wall of the harmful fungi. Epoxiconazole has not only good protective, curative and eradicant activities, but also systemic and good residual activities. Epoxiconazole can improve the chitinase activity of the crops, cause the shrinkage of the fungal haustoria, and inhibit the invasion of harmful fungi, which is unique to epoxiconazole among all the triazole products. Epoxiconazole has a good control effect on the leaf spot, powdery mildew, and rust disease on bananas, alliums, celeries, common beans, melons, asparagus, peanuts, and sugar beets, and anthracnose and white rot of grape, etc.
Benthiavalicarb-isopropyl has a strong preventive, curative, and penetration activity, and has a good persistence and rainfastness. In field trials, benthiavalicarb-isopropyl can effectively control the late blight of potatoes and tomatoes and the downy mildew of grape and other crops at a low application rate. When mixed with other fungicides, benthiavalicarb-isopropyl also has a quite good efficacy for harmful fungi.
Zoxamide is a new broad-spectrum fungicide, which is mainly used for controlling and treating various bacterial and fungal diseases including downy mildew on cucumbers, black spot on pears, scab on apples, anthracnose on citrus, anthracnose on grapes, and others. The mechanisms of fungicidal action mainly include destroying the nuclei structure of the harmful fungi to cause they to die due to lose of the core component, and interfering with the metabolism of the fungal cells to cause physiological disturbance, thus ultimately leading to death.
Azoxystrobin is a highly potent and broad-spectrum methoxyacrylate fungicide, which has a good activity for the diseases caused by almost all the fungi (including Ascomycotina, Basidiomycotina, Mastigomycotina, and Deuteromycotina), such as powdery mildew, rust, glume blight, net blotch, downy mildew, and rice blast. Azoxystrobin is useful in stem and leaf spray, seed treatment, and also soil treatment, and mainly used for cereals, rice, peanuts, grape, potatoes, fruit trees, vegetables, coffee, and turf etc.
Prothioconazole is a new broad-spectrum triazolthione fungicide developed by Bayer Company, which is mainly used for controlling numerous diseases of cereals, wheat and barley, beans and other crops. Prothioconazole has a low toxicity, no teratogenicity and mutagenicity, and is non-toxic to embryos and safe for human and environment. The mechanism of action is inhibiting the demethylation at position 14 of lanosterol or 2,4-methylene dihydrolanosterol that is a precursor of sterol in fungi.
Difenoconazole is a systemic triazole fungicide, which is a sterol demethylation inhibitor that can systemically absorbed inside the leaves of the plants, has a very high re-distribution ability, and can preclude the invasion of harmful fungi and prevent the spread of the disease spot, thus having a good protective and curative effect. Difenoconazole is particularly effective for powdery mildew, rust, leaf spot, black spot scab, and anthracnose of a variety of crops.
Fenamidone has similar mechanism of action and features to those of famoxadone and methoxyacrylate fungicides, that is, through inhibition of mitochondrial respiration by retarding the electron transfer at coenzyme Q for hydrogenation-cytochrome C oxidoreductase level. Fenamidone is applicable to wheat, cotton, grape, tobacco, turf, sunflower, rose, potato, tomato, and other vegetables for controlling various diseases including downy mildew, blight, phytophthora blight, damping-off, black spot, and mottled rot.
Polyoxin is a metabolic product from S. aureofaciens, which is a broad-spectrum antibiotic fungicide having a good systemic translocation effect. The mechanism of action is interfering with the biosynthesis of chitin in cell wall of the harmful fungi, thus leading to the death of harmful fungi due to the failure to biosynthesis of the thallus cell wall. After contacting the agent, the germ tube and filament are locally expanded and ruptured, such that the cells cannot develop normally due to the leakage of cell content, which ultimately leads to the cell death. Therefore, polyoxin also functions to inhibit the spore formation of the harmful fungi and the spread of the disease spots.
Iprodione is a dicarboximide high-potent, broad-spectrum, contact fungicide that has a curative and protective effect and also a systemic action through root uptake. Iprodione can effectively control fungi that are resistant to systemic benzimidazole fungicides, and is suitable for controlling early defoliation, grey mold, early blight and so on of a variety of fruit trees, vegetables, melons and other crops.
Acibenzolar is a high potent, broad-spectrum, new fungicide, which has a good control effect on powdery mildew of strawberries, melons, and cucumbers, black spot of pears, and other diseases. Acibenzolar has both a broad-spectrum fungicidal activity and a good protective and curative effect and no cross resistance to other commonly used fungicides, and is longer lasting than conventional fungicides. Acibenzolar is highly selective, safe for crops, human, livestock, and beneficial organisms, and substantially causes no pollution to environment.
Dithianon is a protective fungicide for many diseases on leaves of a variety of pome fruits and stone fruits and has multiple mechanisms of action. Dithianon inhibits a series of fungal enzymes by reacting with a sulfur containing group and interferes with cell respiration, ultimately leading to the death of harmful fungi. Dithianon has both a good protective activity and a certain curative activity. The suitable fruit trees include pome fruits and stone fruits, for example, apples, pears, peaches, apricots, cherries, citrus, coffee, grapes, strawberries, and hops. Dithianon is effective in controlling almost all the diseases of fruit trees such as black spot, mildew bite, leaf spot, rust, anthracnose, scab, downy mildew, and brown rot, except for powdery mildew.
Pyraclostrobin is a new broad-spectrum fungicide. The mechanism of action includes inhibition of the mitochondrial respiration by hindering the electron transfer during cytochrome synthesis. Pyraclostrobin has protective, curative, and leaf-penetrating translocation effects. The field efficacy test results show that the pyraclostrobin concentrate has a good control effect on powdery mildew and downy mildew of cucumber and black spot and leaf spot of bananas.
Trifloxystrobin is a new fluorine-containing fungicide successfully developed with the natural product strobilurin as a lead fungicide compound. Trifloxystrobin is characterized by high efficacy, broad spectrum, protective, curative, eradicant, penetrating and systemic activities, and long persistence, is effective for strains resistant to 1,4-demethylase inhibitors, benzamides, dicarboximides and benzimidazoles, and has no cross resistance to existing fungicides.
Picoxystrobin is a systemic broad-spectrum fungicide, which is mainly used for controlling leaf diseases of wheat and barley, for example, leaf blight, leaf rust, glume blight, brown spot, and powdery mildew. Compared with other methoxyacrylate fungicides, picoxystrobin has a more potent curative effect for leaf blight, net blotch, and leaf blotch of wheat.
Fluazinam is a 2,6-dinitroaniline protective fungicide, which can control the disease caused by Botrytis cinerea when applied at a dosage of 50-100 g(a.i.)/100 L. Fluazinam is quite effective for Alternaria spp, Botrytis spp, Phytophthora spp, Plasmopara spp, Sclerotinia spp, and Nigrospora spp, is highly effective for Botrytis cinerea resistant to benzimidazole and dicarboximide fungicides, and has long persistence and good rainfastness. Moreover, fluazinam also has a good control effect for phytophagous mites, crucifer club root, and rice damping-off caused by Rhizopus spp.
Thifluzamide is a thiazole-carboxamide fungicide, which has a strong systemic translocation performance and a long persistence. Thifluzamide is a succinate dehydrogenase inhibitor, which is highly competitive during a biochemical process due to the inclusion of fluorine. The process cannot be reversed once thifluzamide is bound to a substrate or an enzyme. Thifluzamide is active for the harmful fungi from Rhizoctonia, Puccinia, Ustilago, Tilletia, Peniophora, and Pyrenophora, and is particularly effective for the diseases caused by the fungi of Basidiomycetes, such as sheath blight and seedling blight.
Dimethomorph is a morpholine broad-spectrum fungicide, which has a unique mode of action for fungi of the genus Phytophthora of the family Peronosporaceae of the class Phycomycetes, mainly by causing the breakdown of the sporangia wall, thus leading to the death of the fungi. Dimethomorph is a specialized fungicide for the fungi of the class Oomycetes, and features destruction of the formation of cell wall and membrane. Dimethomorph has impact on each stage of the life cycle of oomycetes, is especially sensitive in the development stage of sporangiophore and oospore, can exert an inhibitory effect at an extremely low concentration (<0.25 μg/ml) and has no cross resistance to phenylamide agents.
It is showed in practical use of pesticides that the repeated and exclusive application of one active compound to control the harmful fungi will result in the occurrence of rapid selectivity of the fungus strain in most cases. At present, the harmful fungi are controlled by using mixtures of compounds with different activities for the purpose of reducing the hazard of the selectivity of the resistant fungus strain. By combining active compounds having different mechanisms of action, the resistance development can be slowed down, the application rate is reduced, and thus the control cost is lowered.